Switcheroo Chaos
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: In which Mukuro suddenly sprouts a female body and panic ensues. Fem!Mukuro, Cracky One-shot.


**Title: **Switcheroo Chaos

**Summary:** In which Mukuro suddenly sprouts a female body and panic ensues.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **None

**Warning: **OoC-ness, Crack.

**Notes: **It gets a little dialogue-y at times. My apologies.

**Prompt: **fem!Mukuro-sensei, humor, one-shot; bonus for Mukuro saying, "I'm proud of my body!"

* * *

**Switcheroo Chaos**

Tsuna was utterly speechless. He was completely taken aback, mouth agape while spluttering incoherently, and he felt like he was about to pass out any moment. The brunet knew his self-proclaimed Right-Hand man was sharing his reaction, while his other best friend was probably laughing it off as usual, but this…

…this is just _impossible_!

"M-M-M-Mu… Mukuro…?" Tsuna stammered out. "I-Is that… y-you…?"

"How rude." A slightly pitched, but definitely amused voice answered. "That's _Rokudo_-_sensei_ to you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

A few seats down the row, Gokudera snapped out of his stunned daze and snapped, "Like hell! What the hell are you doing here? And what's with that appearance?!" Gokudera face darkened a little. "Don't tell me this is your… f-f-f-f-f-fe… tish…"

The class murmured furiously around them, but for once, Tsuna couldn't be bothered to care. After all…

…his supposedly _male _Mist Guardian was standing in for their sensei today as a _female_. His hair was still in the usual pineapple style, but with more hair flowing down to shoulder length. His eyes remained unchanged but his body. Mukuro had a very… _female _body, complete with… b-b-b-breasts… (Tsuna blushed madly.) The illusionist _looked_ like a teacher with his (her?) outfit: white dress shirt with black _mini_-skirt, black jacket and black tie ―the female version of what they had worn in Choice, basically.

(What scares Tsuna is that his Hyper Intuition is telling him that this was _not _an illusion…)

"Another game? Ahaha~" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, seemingly oblivious of what's going on.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi. Gokudera Hayato. Yamamoto Takeshi. Rokudo Mukuro. Report to the Disciplinary Committee's office now. Repeat. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Gokudera Hayato. Yamamoto Takeshi. Rokudo Mukuro."_

"That's Kusakabe-san's voice…" Tsuna muttered.

"Oya, oya… Seems like the skylark found out~" Mukuro _giggled_.

"Hibari-san's definitely going to bite us all to death…" Tsuna shuddered.

"Kufufufufu…~" Mukuro smirked and summoned his trident.

Mist flames suddenly engulfed the whole classroom, flooding it thoroughly. It took mere moments to clear, and when it did, the four summoned were long gone. On the whiteboard was written in big bold strokes: "**自习**" while each of the students had a stack of worksheet sitting on their tables. Before they could even question what happened for the past few minutes, a Disciplinary Committee member had already stepped into the room, order by his leader to watch class 2-A.

* * *

It was the first time Tsuna had relocated using Mist Flames, and he was quick to decide never to do that again. The feeling was rather disturbing, honestly. It felt as though his entire body was disintegrated and reassembled over the span of mere seconds. The brunet didn't understand how Mukuro could do that constantly, and neither was he keen to find out. Besides, there were more important things to worried about at the moment.

"Re-Reborn…?" Tsuna blinked at his infant tutor. "Are you here about Mukuro?"

Said hitman, sitting on the edge of Hibari's desk, glanced over at the "male" illusionist, "…Chrome?"

Mukuro barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he replied, "I sent her away with Ken and Chikusa."

"So you knew." Reborn pressed on.

Mukuro waved a hand lazily.

Tsuna glanced between his tutor and Mist Guardian curiously, noting that Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari were doing the same. "Reborn…" Tsuna called. The infant turned over and waited for Tsuna to speak, despite knowing what his student was about to ask. "Why is Mukuro… f-f-fe… female…? I know that's… not an illusion…" Tsuna heard Gokudera spluttering behind him, but he kept his gaze on his tutor, whose lips were twitching in amusement.

"We detected a strange radiation in Kokuyo Land. Apparently, _that_ was the result." Reborn replied, gesturing to Mukuro.

"H-hiiieeee?!" Tsuna squeaked. "T-Turning into females?! What about Ken and Chikusa?!"

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn snapped. "Did you _not _hear Mukuro saying that he sent them away with Chrome?"

"O-Oh." Tsuna's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Ano, Reborn-san…?" Gokudera called hesitantly. "Is that… _permanent_?"

"We're still analyzing it." Reborn shrugged. "…But there _is _a possibility."

Tsuna paled at imaging his male-turned-female Mist Guardian. For some reason, he had a strong feeling that Mukuro is more troublesome in female form than male. There's no way the sadistically-playful illusionist would take this opportunity to taunt his trigger-happy (figuratively) Storm and Cloud Guardians…

…did he mention it was happening already…?

The mist that had surrounded hi― _her _body cleared, revealing the female illusionist in a _pineapple bikini _(of all things). "I'm proud of my body!" Mukuro declared as she grabbed her pineapple-covered breasts.

Despite the fact that every single male present (excluding Reborn) had blushed at the _voluptuous _display, Hibari had gotten off his chair and held a tonfa in hand as he glared at Mukuro _("Pineapple herbivore... I'll bite you to death for your lewd display!")_, who was now playfully and _teasingly _flaunting off hi― _her _new… _features_. Behind him (Tsuna), Yamamoto was laughing nervously with a distinctively-red face _("Ah... haha... ha...?") _while Gokudera's face was flushed for two entirely different reasons as he held several ―thankfully _unlit_― dynamites in his hands _("W-Wear some clothes, you exhibitionist!")_.

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna glanced down to find that Reborn had shifted; now standing on Hibari's desk instead of sitting. And he was also holding a _painfully _familiar green gun in his hand.

"It's the Boss job to stop his subordinates from fighting among themselves."

Tsuna gulped, knowing what awaited him. Unfortunately, before he could protest, a _'bang' _had already rang out loudly, audible even with the noise the Guardians were making. Before Tsuna could be _hit _with the bullet, however, a large puff of shocking pink smoke engulfed him, stunning the room's occupants into silence. Unknowingly, they all held their breaths in anticipation, the fate of the older brunet in the future still clear in their minds.

"_Ara, ara_. I _really _need to confiscate that Bazooka from Lambo."

Gokudera felt a chill down his spine at the deep baritone. "J-J-Jyuu… daime…?"

The smoke slowly cleared away to a brunet who was _clearly _the Sawada Tsunayoshi from ten years into the future. Clad in a white suit, orange shirt and black silk tie, Tsuna looked every bit like the Don of the strongest Mafia Family he was. His hair had grown out, falling slightly past his shoulders, while chocolate brown eyes had grown sharper over the years. Strangely enough, Tsuna was holding a shopping bag in his hand, a small, amused smile on his face.

"You all look… smaller. Well… most of you, at least." Tsuna chuckled, knowing that his tutor had understood the meaning behind his words. He turned to Mukuro, who was still in her pineapple bikini and arched an eyebrow elegantly. "Well. Haven't seen you in that in a while. You're rather fond of that one, you know."

And for the first time since his body was changed, Mukuro was _stunned_.

"J-Jyuudaime…" Gokudera's voice quivered. "You… mean that," he gestured to Mukuro's female body. "…is _permanent_?"

"We never did find a cure." Tsuna shrugged. "Oh. That reminds me. Here." Tsuna tossed the shopping bag over to Mukuro. "I bought those for your future self, but I think it fits you too. Stop walking around in clothes weaved from illusions. Those who know that also know that you are, in reality, completely naked underneath the layers of illusion. Unless you're an exhibitionist, in which case I wouldn't be surprised…" He trailed off, his eyes glinting with amusement ―not that it was obvious to anyone but Reborn, since the Guardians were all too shocked. "Well." Tsuna clapped his hands together. "It's going to be five minutes in just a few more seconds, so… _Arrivederci_, everyone."

And with that, the same puff of smoke that brought the twenty-five year old Vongola Decimo here, brought him back again, and the fifteen-year old Vongola Decimo candidate now stood in his place. "W-What happened? Why are you guys all looking like that?"

"Apparently, Mukuro's state is permanent, Dame-Tsuna." Surprisingly, Reborn answered.

"Ehhh?" Tsuna blinked in confusion. "But I just saw Mukuro in the future. He's a male. It's not an illusion; my Hyper Intuition is working perfectly well."

"As I thought." Reborn smirked. "You've gotten better with words in the future. Good. That's a useful ability for a Mafia Boss."

"E-Ehh?" Tsuna blinked again.

"W-What's going on, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

Reborn sighed. This was something that a genius like the silverette should be able to figure out, but it seems that circumstances had shut down that brilliant brain. The infant decided to be kind for once and explained, "The older Tsuna said that they never did find a cure. Dame-Tsuna here said that he saw Mukuro in the future in his original gender, without any illusion. It's simple. That radiation wears off. You just need to wait."

"Then…" Mukuro's eyebrow twitched. "What in the six hells is this for?!" He snarled, chucking the shopping bag in Tsuna's direction.

The brunet managed to catch it despite his clumsy tendencies. "What's this…?" Tsuna mumbled, peeking into the bag. "_Hiiiieeeeeeee_! F-F-F-F-Female… clothing…?"

"Really?" Yamamoto piped up. "The older Tsuna said he bought it for Mukuro."

"Sawada _Tsuna__**yoshi**_…!" Mukuro hissed.

"Hiieeeeee!" Tsuna shrieked. "It's not my fault…!"

* * *

_Omake~_

_~Same time, Ten Years Later_

"_SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI_!"

The Mafiosi, butlers and maids were all stunned into silence as the name of their Boss was screamed loud enough to be heard throughout the mansion. Back in the Vongola Decimo's office, a former-Arcobaleno arched an eyebrow curiously.

"What did you do to get him so mad?" Reborn questioned as he polished his gun.

"It's _that _day, ten years ago." Tsuna replied, spinning his fountain pen lazily.

"Ah." Reborn murmured. "Byakuran and Yuni are going to be coming after you for changing the past so flimsily."

Tsuna waved a hand, "Byakuran will be abusing every opportunity to tease Mukuro, while Yuni… I'll just have to try my best to appeal to her kind side." With a chuckle, he set down his pen and stood up, raising his arms above his head to stretch. "I'll deal with the rest of the paperwork when I get back. I'm almost done anyway."

"Running away?" Reborn smirked.

"I can beat Mukuro, thank you very much." Tsuna replied as he slipped on his mittens. "But, by far, Mukuro's illusions are still the most annoying to deal with. Plus, he currently wants to murder me, so I think it's more advantageous to… take a break from work."

"You've gotten better with words." Reborn remarked teasingly.

Tsuna chuckled. He shifted into Hyper Dying Will mode effortlessly and stepped onto the balcony. "Ciao~" He smirked before taking off into the great skies.

…Just before a thoroughly-pissed off Rokudo Mukuro stepped into the room.

Tsuna laughed as Mukuro's death threats lingered behind him.

* * *

A/N: So... TYL!Tsuna is, apparently, a troll. I... completely failed at the prompt, which was Mukuro-sensei. Still, I hope this one-shot is enjoyable to you guys. And I... need to get back to other fics. (Pikachu... :x)

Well, that's all for this time! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
